criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Justine Bankston
Justine Bankston was a suspect in the murder investigation of spiritual healer Rainee Day in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations) and a quasi-suspect in Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations), where she was arrested by the FBI for the murder of her sister. In Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations), her body was revealed to be possessed by the ghost of Abigail Riley to commit the murder. She then appeared as a quasi-suspect again in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Justine is a 30-year-old (now-former) gold magnate and Gwen's (now-ex)-girlfriend. She has chest-length brown hair and brown eyes. In her suspect appearance, she wears a white blouse with rolled-up sleeves and a black skirt. Moreover, Justine sports red lipstick and multiple gold accessories: a pair of earrings, a necklace, a bracelet on her left wrist, two rings on her left index and ring fingers, and a ring on her right ring finger. In her quasi-suspect appearances, Justine retains her earrings and wears an orange prison uniform with a white shirt. Events of Criminal Case Bad Vibes Justine became a suspect after Gwen and the player found a photo of her with the victim. She revealed that she was friends with Rainee in high school, but they had grown apart, suggesting that her work had kept her busy. Justine was spoken to again about the effigy of her. She informed the team that Rainee had ended their friendship, claiming that Justine had bad karma. However, Justine assumed that Rainee was just angry at her because she had refused to invest in her healing practice. Justine then asked Gwen out to dinner, who agreed on the condition that she wrapped up the investigation first. Justine was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Jesse Adams for Rainee's murder. Later, Justine and Gwen went out on their date, with Gwen telling the team that Justine was great. Gut Out After arresting Paul Etter's killer, Justine called Gwen and told her that she had been arrested for murder. Gwen and the player called Justine back, who revealed that she had been arrested by the FBI, who claimed that she had murdered her sister. After the phone call, Gwen and the player went to the Tacos Pueblo restaurant, where they found FBI agent George Mathison's laptop. According to Hope, there was undeniable proof that Justine had decapitated her sister. She mentioned that a tarot card had been slipped into the victim's pocket, reminding Gwen of Rainee's murder and prompting her to accuse Jesse Adams of murder. After talking to George and Jesse, Gwen and the player were left confused. At the end of the investigation, Luke reminded the team of the events of their investigation in Black Ridge and suggested that Justine and Jesse were possessed by a ghost when they committed the murder. Per Jesse's information, the team then headed to Las Cruces to find out what had really happened to Justine and Jesse. Hashtag Murder After arresting Marigold Carson's killer, Hope informed Gwen and the player that she had found three other tarot card murder cases going back five years, prompting the team to suspect that they had uncovered a serial-killing ghost. Hope revealed that all of the victims were loved ones of the killers, and that the killers had all been successful in the natural resource sector. She then mentioned that the three previous killers had committed suicide in prison, causing Gwen to worry for Justine. Later, Felix suggested that the team held a séance so that they could summon the spirit. After preparing the séance, Gwen and the player joined Felix, who successfully summoned the spirit. The spirit revealed that they had been dead for five years and would unleash their wrath on the team if they did not leave them alone. The spirit then mentioned a man called Greg Schmidt, prompting the team to look into him. The Ghost of Murders Past After discovering the identity of R.J. Fielding's killer, Gwen and the player interrogated Justine about her summoning a demon. Gwen revealed that they knew the truth about Abigail Riley's death and that Riley had possessed Justine to kill her sister. Justine told the team that she regretted what she had done and informed them that they had gotten the spellbook from a "self-proclaimed witch". Gwen then officially broke up with Justine and wished her well for the future. Trivia *Justine is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances *Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations) *Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) *Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Mad World (Case #9 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery JBankstonSupernatural.png|Justine, as she appeared in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations). JBankstonSupernaturalC329.png|Justine, as she appeared in Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) and The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) and wearing the prison uniform. JustineinJail.png|Justine, arrested by the FBI for the murder of her sister. ARileySupernaturalC332.png|Abigail Riley, the ghost who possessed Justine's body to kill her sister. GHarperSupernatural.png|Gwen Harper, Justine's ex-girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects